La Guerre
by Asaky
Summary: Recueil de One Shot sur le thème de la guerre. UA SasuNaru
1. Chapter 0

Introduction

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je poste ici mes deux premier One Shot sur le thème de la guerre – thème que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Ce sont des UA mais je n'ai pas vraiment défini les pays ou même l'époque à laquelle les guerres se passent.

Pour l'instant, ce receuil ne comporte que deux chapitres mais si le cœur m'en dit – et si l'inspiration me transporte, j'en écrirais d'autres !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, constructif ou non, les reviews font toujours plaisir.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1

La Guerre

Chaque jour, les mêmes bombes pleuvaient sur eux. Chaque jour, ils retrouvaient des compagnons d'arme morts, mutilés ou tout simplement traumatisés. Chaque jour était un Enfer pour eux.

Chaque jour, ils devaient s'harnacher avec leurs équipements du parfait petit soldat, du parfait petit tueur. Et chaque jour, en croisant leurs reflets respectifs dans leurs miroirs à moitié fendus, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils étaient devenus et surtout pourquoi faisaient-ils tout cela. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Pourquoi la guerre, pourquoi ces morts, pourquoi le monde devait-il constamment montrer sa pire part d'ombre. Et pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de participer à cette gigantesque mascarade.

Chaque jour, ils luttaient. Ils luttaient pour que leur humanité ne s'en aille pas, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas engloutir par la haine et la cruauté qui régnaient en maîtresses sur le champ de bataille. Ils luttaient pour continuer de croire en le monde, de croire qu'un jour, tout ceci allait bien finir par s'arrêter. Chacun luttait à sa manière. Pour l'un, c'était le dessin. Il dessinait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout ce qu'il voyait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. Des morts, des cris, des pleurs, de la haine à l'état pur. Chaque jour, il défigurait un peu plus la race humaine à coups de crayons ravageurs. Pour l'autre, c'était l'écriture. Avec ses mots, il essayait de retranscrire ce qu'il vivait, définir chaque émotion, chaque geste. Parfois, il rêvait que la guerre s'arrêtait, que la paix si longtemps oubliée refaisait surface. Il s'imaginait un futur où il serait heureux, où il ne serait plus obligé de commettre des atrocités et surtout, un futur où il serait humain.

Chaque jour, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de survivre un peu plus longtemps et chaque jour, ils se ressemblaient de plus en plus.

Mais chaque jour, ils se combattaient. Chaque jour, l'un abattait les frères d'arme de l'autre. Chaque jour, ils devaient s'opposer l'un l'autre alors qu'ils étaient si semblables.

Et un jour, ils se sont croisés. Et ce jour-là, chacun a vu la douleur de l'autre au fond de ses pupilles.

Et ce jour-là, tout s'est arrêté. Les fusils se sont tu, les cris aussi, l'agonie de leurs cœurs s'est stoppée. Ce jour-là, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Se regarder a suffi. Parce que dans leurs pupilles était inscrit en majuscules noires :

_« Je te comprend »_

Ce jour-là, ils avaient arrêté d'être des tueurs, d'être des soldats. Ils avaient retrouvé leur jeunesse qui leur avait été enlevé trop tôt au profit de cette maudite guerre. Ce jour-là, ils avaient pleuré. Ils avaient pleuré tout leur soûl, avaient relâché ce qu'ils gardaient en eux depuis le début des combats.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de déserter. Tant pis pour leurs camps, tant pis si on les recherchait, tant pis pour leur honneur d'homme. Ce jour-là, ils avaient retrouvé quelque chose de bien plus puissant et de bien plus important que leur honneur. Ce jour-là, ils avaient retrouvé leur humanité.

Ils avaient fui dans les pays voisins. Ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole, ne connaissaient même pas leur prénom. Les paroles étaient inutiles. Parce que comme le jour où tout avait changé, ils se parlaient avec les yeux.

Chaque soir, ils étaient côte à côte. L'un dessinait et l'autre écrivait. Leurs épaules se touchaient, chacun ressentait la chaleur de l'autre. Chaque soir, ils continuaient, à leur manière, de décrire les pires horreurs de la guerre, bien qu'ils l'aient quittée. Parce qu'elle était collée à leur peau et qu'ils ne s'en débarrasseraient jamais. Parce que l'un fera toujours ses cauchemars où ses camarades hurlent, pleurent, et se font indéniablement tuer. Et parce que l'autre n'arrivera jamais à décrire dans ses écrits autre chose que son impuissance face à la mort des gens qu'il aime.

Et puis, un jour, l'un avait craqué. Il avait arraché un bout de papier et avait griffonné quelques mots dessus pour ensuite le donner à son voisin.

_« Je m'appelle Naruto »_

L'autre n'avait rien esquissé et avait répondu au dos de la petite feuille.

_« Sasuke »_

_« Je crois que je n'arrive plus à parler à voix haute. J'ai oublié »_

_« Moi non plus, je ne sais plus »_

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé ainsi. Leurs voix ne s'étaient pas débloquées suite à leur échange. Ils parvenaient toutefois à émettre des sons rauques. Ils continuèrent de voyager, rythmés par leur quotidien monotone. Ils marchaient, se trouvaient un endroit calme et dessinaient ou écrivaient le reste de la nuit. Le sommeil les fuyait.

Puis un beau jour de printemps, ils avaient rencontré Sakura. La fleur de cerisier les avaient accueillis chez elle, dans une maisonnée aux couleurs ternes qui avait dû être belle des années auparavant. Elle les avait lavés silencieusement, sans demander son reste. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions sur leurs cicatrices. Un soir, elle était tombée sur le carnet de Sasuke. Au fil de sa lecture, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet ex-soldat muet et traumatisé. Elle avait ressenti ses mots jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Alors, elle avait parlé. Elle avait ouvert son cœur au brun, lui avait transmis ses sentiments les plus purs. Cette soudaine déclaration avait débloqué la voix de Sasuke.

_« Je suis désolé Sakura. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est »_

Naruto en avait pleuré. Il avait tout entendu et en écoutant ce que Sasuke disait, il avait éclaté en sanglots. Et pour la première fois, ce soir-là, Naruto avait dessiné Sasuke. Et pour la première fois de son existence, Sasuke n'avait pas parlé de la guerre dans un de ses textes. Mais de lui-même.

Ils avaient continué leur voyage et Sakura était venue avec eux. Malgré son échec sentimental avec le brun, elle se comportait en mère, en sœur. Et surtout, elle leur réapprenait à vivre.

Chaque soir, Naruto pleurait. Il pleurait parce qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Il pleurait car sa voix n'était pas revenue. Il pleurait car il ne pouvait pas empêcher son foutu crayon d'esquisser les traits de Sasuke.

Chaque soir, Sasuke discutait avec Sakura. Elle lui enseignait l'art des sentiments, quelque chose que Sasuke n'avait apparemment jamais possédé. Et chaque soir, il écrivait un nouveau texte sur un sentiment. Colère, tristesse, tous y passaient.

Chaque jour, ils se comportaient comme des nouveaux nés. Sasuke à qui il fallait tout apprendre. Naruto qui pleurait sans cesse et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Alors Sakura, en bonne mère, prodiguait les leçons à Sasuke et consolait Naruto.

Un jour, Naruto tomba sur le carnet de Sasuke. Et celui-ci sur celui du blond. Naruto avait lu :

_« J'ai peur de Naruto »_ Mais pourquoi se demanda-t-il.

_« Je suis en colère contre Naruto »_ Il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi.

_« J'ai de la tristesse pour Naruto »_ La phrase était maladroite mais il comprenait ce sentiment, le ressentant lui-même.

_« Je considère Naruto comme mon ami »_ Cette affirmation lui fit chaud au cœur et abandonnant ses interrogations du début, il se permit de sourire. Il tourna la dernière page remplie de l'écriture de son ami et se stoppa net.

_« J'aime Naruto »_ Il savait très bien que Sasuke ne parlait d'amour amical dans cette phrase mais d'autre chose, bien plus fort. Ses yeux tremblèrent, sous le choc. Il empoigna le carnet et sans se poser plus de questions, partit à la recherche de son propriétaire.

Sasuke, lui, découvrir son visage répliqué des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Les premiers dessins du carnet étaient effroyablement réels et décrivaient avec cruauté la guerre. Mais les suivants ne représentaient plus que lui. Les traits étaient tout d'abord imprécis et maladroits et il remarqua des traces de larmes. Il passa sa main doucement sur la feuille rugueuse, ressentant toute la tristesse du blond. Il tourna plusieurs pages et le trait évolua au fur et à mesure. Naruto connaissait désormais les traits du visage de Sasuke par cœur. Et au lieu de la tristesse présente dans les premiers dessins, le brun ressentit tout autre chose. Et ce sentiment le fit s'affoler. Il prit le carnet et, comme Naruto avec le sien, il partit à la recherche du propriétaire.

Ce jour-là, ils se croisèrent, chacun à la recherche de l'autre. Ils hurlèrent tellement fort et tellement longtemps que leurs voix, qui avaient fini par revenir, s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes. Sakura, qui avait assisté à la scène, avait pleuré. Elle avait pleuré ces deux amis qui se déchiraient à cause de sentiments trop forts pour eux. Alors, au lieu de rester là, les bras ballants, elle sortit de sa cachette pour arrêter leur dispute. Il était maintenant plus que clair que ces deux-là connaissaient le sens du mot amour sans pour autant le comprendre. Mais pour Sakura, rien ne servait de le comprendre, il suffisait de le vivre. Et en observant les deux garçons qui partageaient désormais sa vie, elle vit avec une grande clarté qu'ils vivaient pleinement leur amour mais sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Elle réussit tout de même à les séparer.

Pendant des dizaines et des dizaines de jours, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Ils se toisaient quand ils avaient le malheur de se croiser et Sakura devait rapidement les séparer pour qu'ils évitent de se sauter dessus et de se battre. Cette situation lui pesait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Chaque soir, elle discutait avec Sasuke mais celui-ci se braquait dès qu'il entendait le nom de Naruto. Il en était de même pour le blond quand elle évoquait le brun. Les descriptions de l'écrivain comportaient de nouveau le mot Haine dans chaque phrase et les traits du dessinateur étaient à nouveau hargneux. Sakura, presque désespérée de la situation, prit les choses en main. Elle les réunit dans la chambre qu'elle louait dans l'auberge où ils passaient la nuit. Elle les supplia presque de se parler, les larmes aux yeux. Et elle leur demanda ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. La phrase heurta leurs cœurs meurtris mais au lieu de laisser leurs sentiments s'envoler vers l'autre, ils hurlèrent de nouveau. Ils se hurlèrent leur haine irréelle et leur peur panique de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Puis les cris diminuèrent de plus en plus, laissant place à des murmures. Sakura osa rouvrir la bouche demanda de nouveau ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre en rajoutant un mot qui avait son importance. Vraiment. Les yeux brillants de fatigue ils avaient murmuré presque pour eux même :

_« C'est le seul à réellement et vraiment me comprendre. J'ai besoin de lui » _

Sakura n'avait pas vraiment été surprise mais les deux garçons avaient hoqueté en s'entendant. La phrase était maladroite mais les sentiments eux, étaient réels. Ils s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence pendant de longues minutes. Sakura s'était éclipsée vers la chambre des garçons pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Ce jour-là, ils se fixèrent comme jamais. Ce jour-là, ils se comprirent comme jamais. Une question revenait sans cesse dans leurs têtes sans qu'ils n'osent la formuler à voix haute. Et si ? Et si tout cela était vrai, et si ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, et si tout cela n'était ni normal, ni humain, et si aimer un homme était pire que déserter, et si ils étaient pire qu'avant de quitter la guerre. Et s'ils n'étaient pas humains ?

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je ne veux pas de questions sans réponses, je ne veux pas...de tout cela »_ La voix de Sasuke était rauque. Il était perdu.

_« Ce n'est pas notre faute. Nous sommes humains et ces sentiments nous le démontrent bien. Nous ne sommes pas anormaux. Faut qu'on arrête de se poser autant de questions sans réponses et qui n'en n'auront sans doute jamais. Faut qu'on vive Sasuke. La guerre nous a suffisamment retiré d'années de vie tu ne crois pas ? »_ Naruto donnait l'impression de maîtriser la situation mais à l'intérieur, il était tout aussi perdu que Sasuke.

Ce soir-là, ils laissèrent tomber les masques, laissèrent tomber leurs questions, leurs doutes, leur peur des sentiments, leur haine. Assis en tailleur sur le sol froid de la chambre de Sakura, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Les larmes coulèrent sur leur dos parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ce soir-là, ils sentirent le cœur de l'autre battre comme un détraqué au creux de leurs bras. Ce soir-là fut le premier soir de leur vie.

Le souvenir de l'horreur de la guerre ne les lâcha jamais. Naruto continuait de faire des cauchemars et Sasuke revoyait les visages de ceux dont il avait ôté la vie quand il fermait trop longtemps les yeux.

Un jour, Naruto eu une idée des plus surprenante.

_« Je veux retourner au front. Viens avec moi Sasuke. Il faut que l'on __exorcise__ nos démons et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une solution. Il faut qu'on y retourne » _

Sasuke avait refusé avec véhémence en se demandant si le blond n'était pas devenu fou. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souhaitait tant y retourner, pourquoi il voulait retrouver cet endroit maudit et lieu de toutes leurs souffrances. Pourquoi il voulait à nouveau regarder la mort en face.

Naruto voulait juste savoir, à l'instar de Sasuke, pourquoi. Pourquoi la guerre. Savoir si leurs compagnons étaient encore en vie, savoir si on les cherchait. Savoir si ce conflit dont il avait oublié les raisons était finalement fini. Savoir était un besoin élémentaire pour Naruto. Et bien que Sasuke ne partage pas son envie, il le comprit. Alors il accepta de l'accompagner.

Pendant plusieurs mois, ils parcoururent un an et demi de vie d'errance. Ils s'arrêtaient très peu, car le sommeil les fuyait à nouveau. Alors ils veillaient sur Sakura, qui avait tenu à venir, et qui parvenait à dormir. Au milieu d'un mois de mars pluvieux, ils avaient retrouvés le champ de bataille, vide de toute âme qui vive. Les combats n'étaient pas terminés depuis longtemps car certains endroits du champ dévasté fumaient encore. Les deux ex-soldats, surpris, s'élancèrent vers le milieu du champ, à la recherche de réponses à leurs questions. Sakura les suivit lentement, légèrement effrayée. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu, de loin ou de près, la mort, se retrouvait propulsée au plein milieu d'un champ de bataille où elle régnait en maitresse.

La guerre était finie. En premier lieu, Naruto fut presque heureux. Puis en avançant, il découvrit les corps de ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses compagnons d'arme. Shikamaru, un fin stratège qui aimait passer le peu de temps de repos qu'ils avaient à regarder les nuages. Neji, un homme qui paraissait si hautain de par son nom de famille prestigieux mais qui était en réalité quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter en toutes circonstances. Sasuke avait continué son chemin, ne connaissant pas les compagnons de Naruto. Ce dernier se baissait sur un nième corps quand il entendit son ami hurler. Il se retourna vivement pour le chercher dans cette étendue de mort. Il l'avait retrouvé accroupi devant le corps d'un homme plus âgé qu'eux, mais de peu, dont la plupart des traits étaient ressemblant à ceux de Sasuke.

_« Qui est-ce » _Naruto avait presque peur de parler.

_« Mon grand frère, Itachi. Je ne savais pas qu'il était sur le champ de bataille »_ La voix de Sasuke était presque éteinte, tant il avait hurlé au ciel toute la douleur de la perte de son frère.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il restait là, les bras collés au corps, cherchant une manière de réconforter son ami. Le voir pleurer lui tordit le ventre comme jamais et il prit pleinement conscience du lien qui les unissait à ce moment-là. Sakura arriva peu de temps après, alertée par les cris de Sasuke. Elle le vit penché sur son frère, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage tiré par la mort. Elle posa la même question que Naruto et eut droit à la même réponse, ni plus, ni moins. Contrairement au blond, elle savait quoi faire. Relevant de force le brun, elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Prit d'un élan, Naruto les rejoignit.

Naruto décida de rendre un dernier hommage aux soldats qui avaient été laissés là par leurs commandants encore vivants. A l'aide des plaques qui pendaient aux cous des soldats, le blond put tailler sur une simple plaque de bois, l'identité du mort. Sakura s'occupa tout particulièrement d'Itachi, Naruto trop gêné et Sasuke trop brisé pour le faire. Ce dernier s'enferma dans un mur de silence après cet épisode.

Le blond voulut le faire parler, ou même le faire écrire. Mais Sasuke refusait à chacune de ses tentatives. Il se murait dans le silence et n'attrapait pas le carnet que Naruto lui tendait. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre. Alors que le brun regardait la pluie lui tomber dessus, le dos reposant contre le mur d'un édifice en ruine, il se mit à côté de lui fit de même. Il planta ses yeux dans le ciel, se perdant dans les volutes que les nuages gris et blancs créaient. Sasuke, surpris dans son silence, tourna la tête vers son ami. Il pleurait. Il ne s'agissait pas de la pluie, mais bien de larmes. Les yeux de Naruto étaient brillants comme deux lagons. Le brun se rapprocha, s'avança de plus qu'il pouvait pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de l'ex soldat.

_« Te voir mal me fait mal, Sasuke. Ça me retourne les tripes, ça me poignarde le cœur, ça me donne envie de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps » _

Sasuke ne répondit pas et posa sa main droite sur le visage du blond. Celui-ci sourit, intrigué, mais l'imita.

_« Je...continua Naruto, j'ai envie...» _

_De t'embrasser. _

Naruto n'eut pas la peine de finir sa phrase. La main de Sasuke se déplaça dans son cou, l'agrippa du plus fort qu'il put et vint coller ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, emportés loin de tout, loin de la souffrance, loin de la guerre, loin des pleurs et de la noirceur du monde. Ils s'évadèrent dans leur monde, celui créé de toutes pièces par leurs esprits embués. Là-bas, la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, les morts étaient toujours vivants et la paix...la paix était constante et vraie. Le monde tournait rond et les humains méritaient de porter ce titre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, la réalité reprit trop vite ses droits.

« Je...c'était..., murmura Sasuke »

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, sans penser à autre chose qu'à ce moment-là, le brun était plus beau que jamais. Tiraillé par une envie nouvelle, le blond rapprocha de nouveau leurs deux bouches.

Et ils recommencèrent encore et encore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Soldats**

On était des fils de soldats. On était tous des fils de soldats. C'était dans notre sang, ça coulait dans nos veines. Si nos ancêtres étaient reconnus, on était fier de notre nom de famille et déterminés à faire mieux qu'eux, pour leur montrer que ouais, la jeune génération n'est pas bonne qu'à profiter de la vie et à être franchement égoïste. Quand on est entré à la caserne on nous a dit de ne pas mélanger la vie publique et la vie privée. Que ce qui se passe en perm reste en perm. Mais tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait en perm. Quand avait la chance d'avoir une femme, on allait la rejoindre pour pas qu'elle nous oublie, on s'occupait de ses gosses pour pas qu'ils nous détestent et on priait intérieurement pour pas qu'ils se lancent là-dedans en grandissant.

On était tous des soldats, des soldats brisés en mille morceaux. La guerre nous avait tout pris, jusqu'à notre humanité. On était que des machines bonnes qu'à tuer, tuer encore et encore. La première fois, c'était dur. On tremblait, on se disait qu'on pouvait pas faire ça, ôter la vie de quelqu'un sans vergogne, sans réfléchir, sans penser à sa famille, sans se sentir coupable. Puis suffisait de se mettre dans la tête de l'autre et se demander s'il se posait autant de questions avant de relâcher la gâchette. Non, cent fois non. Pas de question, juste de l'action. J'épaule, je vise, je tire, je passe à autre chose. Point final. C'est ce qu'on nous apprenait, ce qu'on nous répétait. Pas de questions, surtout pas de questions.

_Lui _n'était pas pareil. Trop blond, les yeux trop bleus, le sourire trop grand, tout en lui était dérangeant. Je me demandais ce qu'il foutait là, parmi nous, parmi les machines alors qu'il transpirait l'humanité. C'était ça le problème. Il était trop humain pour nous, on pouvait pas l'accepter. Fallait qu'il perde son sourire, que ses cheveux se ternissent et que ses yeux deviennent aussi vides et ternes que les notre.

Il s'en foutait royalement. Il vivait sa petite vie tranquille. Quand on s'entrainait pas, il jouait de la guitare et chantait dans le dortoir. Il n'avait pas d'amis, parce que personne n'avait d'amis, que des compagnons d'armes mais il était gentil avec tout le monde. La gentillesse, quelque chose qu'on avait complètement oublié. Et que lui voulait nous rappeler, de force.

Les autres voulaient l'éviter. Pas moi. Il me plaisait, ce gars, avec ses sourires trop grands et ses yeux trop bleus. Il avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose dans ses deux yeux qui disait de venir et de pas se poser de question. Et pas se poser de question, c'était ma spécialité. Alors je suis venu vers lui.

Naruto qu'il s'appelait. Nom étrange pour gars étrange je me suis dit. On dormait l'un en dessous de l'autre. Le soir, il gratouillait sa guitare et moi je chantais. Ça m'est venu comme ça, sans prévenir. La première fois que je me suis surpris à fredonner, j'ai pleuré comme un gosse qui est perdu dans un supermarché à la recherche de ses parents. Lui, il a souri comme jamais. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux à ce moment-là.

Lui, il s'appelait Sasuke. Au début je savais même pas comment le prononcer. Je rajoutais un t alors qu'il fallait pas. Il me frappait le haut du crane à chaque fois que je me trompais. Et il y allait pas de main morte.

Il chantait vraiment bien. J'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un qui chantait aussi bien. J'avais l'impression qu'il vivait ce qu'il chantait. Le pire, c'était quand je jouais _Wonderwall. _J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait, que les paroles étaient pour moi et qu'il les avait écrite lui-même.

Y a eu cette mission. Je sais même plus ce qu'on devait faire, juste que je me suis retrouvé sur un pont, avec lui et qu'on courrait comme deux fous poursuivit par leurs pires cauchemars. On nous tirait dessus de façon désordonnée. Je m'étais pris une balle dans la jambe, je m'étais rétamé par terre et lui, il avait rien vu. Il a continué de courir, sans regarder en arrière. Et je le regardais, je le lâchais pas des yeux tellement j'avais mal au cœur. Tu m'abandonnes là, sans rien faire et tu me laisses crever sans un regard en arrière. En fait, t'es comme les autres, une machine qui se soucie pas des autres.

J'étais encerclé, on se foutait de moi et je souffrais le martyr. Pas qu'à cause de ma jambe qui pissait le sang mais à cause de mon cœur qui saignait à blanc. J'avais l'impression qu'on me l'avait arraché de force et qu'on l'avait coupé petits bouts par petits bouts devant moi. Pas très joyeux. Le chef des ennemis m'avait regardé, avait souri avec ses dents pointues et avait épaulé. Juste avant d'entendre le paw du coup de feu, j'avais sentit une bourrasque et j'avais bougé. Eloigné de la ligne de mire. Des bruits de combat, des coups de feu, de la poussière, je voyais rien, je comprenais rien mis à part le fait que j'étais en vie.

C'était lui. Finalement il m'avait pas abandonné, pas du tout. Il était venu me sauver. En le voyant, j'avais fait mon grand sourire, je m'étais relevé même si je souffrais et j'avais accouru vers lui, comme dans ces films débiles où la fille rejoint le gars sur un pont au ralentit. Sauf que c'était pas un film et qu'on était au milieu de nulle part, boueux de la tête aux pieds.

Il m'était tombé dans les bras. Littéralement. Pas parce qu'il était content de me voir. Non, non ça aurait été trop beau, pas assez vrai. Cet imbécile était blessé. Balle perdue. Presque au niveau du cœur. C'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore respirer, vivre même.

C'est dingue, c'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte qu'elle compte pour nous. Je savais pas que je tenais à lui, je croyais que c'était un ami lambda, quelconque, comme ceux que j'avais avant d'entrer à la caserne. Je me trompais lourdement. Ses yeux noirs brillaient, ses cheveux de la même couleur volaient à cause de la petite brise. Et moi, j'arrivais pas à arrêter de le regarder dans les yeux, comme pour imprimer son image dans mon esprit.

Il est mort dans mes bras et j'ai même pas réussis à lui dire que je l'aimais comme un taré en manque de drogue, comme j'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un. Il est mort avec le sourire, en regardant le ciel, trop bleu ce jour-là. Tout était trop beau, j'avais envie de tout plaquer, de prendre mon flingue et de le rejoindre dans l'autre monde.

Mais j'ai rien fait, rien du tout. Il aurait pas voulu que crève sans me battre contre la douleur. Et puis, j'étais formé pour ça, me battre. Parce que j'étais un soldat et que les soldats, ça n'abandonne pas si facilement.

Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai écrit ce qui c'était passé. Peut-être pour extérioriser. C'est ce que le psy m'a dit quand je lui en ai parlé. Vous avez besoin d'écrie, de communiquer.

Alors j'écris. J'écris sans m'arrêter, sans regarder, sans faire attention. J'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

_Tu me manques, je regrette, j'avais pas envie que tu meures, j'avais envie de te dire trop de truc__s__, tellement de chose que ça a pas voulu franchir mes lèvres. Tu me manques, ha non, je l'ai déjà dit ça. C'est pas pareil sans toi, ça sera plus jamais pareil sans toi. C'est bête n'est-ce pas de se rendre compte que t'étais si important quand tu disparais. Mais y un truc qui me permet de continuer de vivre, continuer de sourire. Je me dis que t'étais peut-être un soldat, que t'étais une vraie machine avant que je te rencontre mais que t'es mort en étant plus humain que n'importe quel civile. _

_Ah et dernière chose, tu me manques__,__ Sasuke. _

3


	4. Chapter 3

**Moi aussi **

Des cris s'élevaient d'un petit appartement de banlieue. Des voix fortes, des voix d'hommes, des voix remplies d'émotions.

« - Ne fais pas ça !

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ma décision est prise. J'y retourne, avec ou sans toi.

\- Mais on était d'accord ! On avait dit qu'on ne se réengageait pas ! Pourquoi...pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? »

Ils étaient deux, de part et d'autre d'un sofa orange délavé. Un blond était à gauche, les mains sur coussin haut. L'autre, un brun, avait les mains croisées sur la poitrine. Il avait l'air déterminé et regardait l'autre avec des yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

\- J'ai changé d'avis parce que je ne peux plus nier qui je suis Naruto. Je suis un soldat, un militaire et mon devoir, c'est d'être au front, de défendre mon pays. Respecte mon choix.

\- Et toi, est-ce que respectes le mien ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrives de penser à autre chose qu'à toi-même ?

\- Détrompe toi. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Dans cette histoire, c'est toi l'égoïste »

Naruto - le blond - qui préparait une réplique fut abasourdis. On ne l'avait jamais insulté ainsi. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse. Il était connu comme quelqu'un de généreux.

« - C'est la meilleure. Non, mais tu t'entends parler ?

\- Tu t'abandonnes tout derrière toi. La caserne, nos compagnons d'armes, la nation. Et au profit de quoi ? D'une vie bien rangée avec femme, enfants et chien ?

\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Tu délires !

\- C'est tes agis...

\- Laisses moi finir Sasuke. Ouais je veux une vie bien rangée, mais avec toi et personne d'autre ! »

Il avança, la colère ayant abandonnée ses traits. Ses yeux reflétaient l'affection pour son vis-à-vis

« C'est n'importe quoi. Des conneries tout ça.

\- Des conneries ? Des CONNERIES ?! Ce qu'on vit, c'est des conneries d'après toi ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- T'es un soldat Naruto. T'es comme moi, c'est dans ta nature. Je ne sais d'où te viens ces idées de petite vie trop parfait mais ce n'est pas pour toi, pas pour nous. Notre vie, elle est sur le champ de bataille et nulle part ailleurs.

\- Et nous dans tout ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fais de nous ?

\- Je...on avait rien dit...c'est qu'une passade, une aventure »

Naruto eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie. Surpris, le brun recula d'un pas et alla se cogner sur le mur près du canapé.

« - Une aventure...tu te fous royalement de moi là. Et toi et moi savons que c'est bien plus que cela.

\- J'en ai marre de lutter contre toi Naruto. Viens avec moi et je te promets que tout ira bien.

\- Comment tu fais pour me promettre un truc pareil... Regardes nos parents. Tous morts au combat »

Le ton employé n'était pas celui du reproche,il relevait plutôt de l'affirmation.

« - Je te le promets, je te le promets répéta Sasuke »

Et Naruto se laissa glisser dans la lente litanie de son compagnon, en l'embrassant de plus belle. Il avait envie d'y croire, à cette promesse.

Sasuke avait menti. Tous n'allait pas bien. Loin de là. Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout. Un immeuble s'était effondré sur leur unité. Certains étaient écrasés, leurs corps se réduisant à un amas de chairs et de sang méconnaissable. La première chose que Naruto chercha fut Sasuke. Il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, balayant chaque parcelle de terrain de son regard azur. Il le trouva, la jambe coincée dans un gros bloc de béton. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé autre part.

« - Je crois qu'on est les deux seuls survivants. Les autres sont morts sous l'explosion.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto. J'ai trahi ma promesse.

\- Je savais à quoi m'attendre en le réengageant avec toi. Je tiens juste à te dire quelque chose, qui me tiens vraiment à cœur, au cas où on ne s'en sorte pas - ce qui va surement arriver, d'après moi. Tu sais Sasuke, je t'ai...»

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle siffla et le percuta en plein cœur. Sasuke vit la scène au ralentit, comme si le temps passait soudainement plus lentement. Il vit le corps s'écraser à terre, sans vie. La douleur le transperça de part en part et il ne vit pas la seconde balle arriver dans l'autre sens et le toucher, juste à côté du cœur.

Il vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux.

Sa rentrée en petite section de maternelle, cette année où il rencontra Naruto.

La mort de son père, en CP.

Celle de sa mère, en CE2.

Itachi qui hérite de sa garde.

L'enterrement de ceux de Naruto, l'année suivante.

La question de la garde de ce dernier, qui font confié à son parrain, Jiraya.

Leur entrée au lycée.

Les fêtes, avec tous leurs amis, les dérapages, les fous rires.

La découverte de leur attirance mutuelle, ce lien indéfectible qui se créait peu à peu entre eux.

Leur premier baiser, incertain et trop alcoolisé.

Le second, en tout état de cause.

Leur engagement dans l'armée.

La première mission, qui fut un véritable désastre.

Sa première grosse blessure, l'air affolé de Naruto.

Leur première fois, parce qu'ils avaient peur de se perdre.

Et les yeux de Naruto, trop bleus, trop beaux. Ces yeux-là où il aimait se plonger quand lui-même était perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors, avant de fermer les yeux une dernière fois, il tendit le bras pour atteindre le corps inerte de Naruto et murmura :

_« Moi aussi »_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bonjour à tous ! Je m'incruste dans mon récit pour simplement vous prévenir que cet OS est différent des des trois autres. Ici, la guerre est en second plan. Je traite plutôt la difficulté qu'on les personnes chères restées au pays de ne pas s'inquiéter pour leurs soldat. Cet OS est plutôt rapide dans ses événements mais c'était voulu. J'ai aussi essayé de ne pas faire quelque chose de déprimant ) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Boîte vocale**

_« Écoute Sasuke, j'ai décidé de m'engager dans l'armée. N'essaie pas de me dissuader, de me convaincre que je fais une grosse connerie. Ma décision est prise. Traite moi de lâche si tu veux parce que je laisse un message sur ta boîte vocale au lieu de te le dire en face. Bon... Je dois te laisser, j'ai encore des papiers à signer » _

_« Salut, c'est encore moi... T'as pas répondu à mon message. Bon bah ça y est, ton vieux pote est le soldat Uzumaki. Je pense que mes compagnons d'armes vont se foutre de moi, avec un nom pareil. J'y peux rien moi, si ma mère était japonaise... Enfin bref, je vais m'installer à Fort Bliss, dans la caserne. J'sais pas si tu pourras venir me voir. Enfin, si tu veux. Enfin... J'crois que c'est tout. A plus __connard__» _

_« Tu m'inquiètes Sasuke. C'est le troisième message que je te laisse et tu ne réponds toujours pas. Ça fait que cinq jours je sais, mais ça ne te ressemble pas de faire le mort ainsi et de ne pas répondre à ton meilleur ami. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux ? Dis quelque chose Uchiha. » _

Il n'était pas sourd. Il n'était pas mort non plus. Mais depuis cinq jours, à chaque fois que Naruto téléphonait, il laissait son portable sonner dans le vide. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt, de cette idée de s'engager. Ça ne se faisait tout de même pas sur un coup de tête. Il se souvenait vaguement entendre son ami en parler, quand ils passaient devant les bureaux de recrutements, en revenant du lycée. Mais jamais il n'aurai deviné que c'était du concret.

Sasuke n'était pas vexé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. La seule chose qu'il savait, par contre, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas parler à Naruto. Du moins, pas de vive voix. Utiliser son moyen de communication lui parut une bonne idée. Vérifiant l'heure - 7h45 du matin - et décrétant que le blond devait être à son entraînement, il pris son téléphone et appela la boîte vocale de son ami.

_« Salut dobe. Je suis pas vexé. Enfin je crois pas. Et ouais, s'engager, c'est une très mauvaise idée. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on a entendu aux infos et ce que Hatake nous rabâchait dans ses cours d'histoire ne sont pas rentrés dans ta caboche blonde. Mais soit. Fais comme tu veux. Meurs au combat si ça te chante. Moi, tu peux m'oublier » _

Il envoya valser son téléphone sur son couvre lit et regarda le plafond, en pensant qu'il venait de briser une amitié vieille de douze ans.

_« T'as pas le droit d'appeler comme ça au bout de cinq jours et m'envoyer promener comme si on se connaissait__ que__ depuis deux mois. Ça fait douze putain d'année__s__ Sasuke ! Douze ! On a vécu tellement de __choses__ ensembles, tellement que je n'arriverai pas à toutes __te__ les citer. T'es mon meilleur ami... Écoute, le mois prochain, j'ai une perm avant de partir en mission. Je passerai chez toi, pour qu'on discute. Et te défile pas. T'as pas le droit. J'en ai marre de parler à travers une boîte__ vocale._

Naruto tint parole. Le mois suivant, jour pour jour, il était à la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke. Il l'attendait de pieds fermes, mais ça, il ne l'aurai jamais avoué à qui que ce soit.

Il ouvrit la porte, sans dire un mot, sans croiser les yeux de Naruto et l'avait invité implicitement à entrer. Il chercha deux bières dans son frigo, la lança à son ami, qui la décapsula avec ses dents. Lui, il préférait le décapsuleur. Et tout ceci, toujours sans un mot.

« - Alors ? La caserne ?

\- Rien de spécial. C'est des mecs tu sais. On va pas se raconter nos petits ragots tous les soirs avant d'éteindre la lumière. Y en a certain qui ont cru que je téléphonais à ma copine quand je tentais de te joindre. »

Sasuke failli cracher sa bière sur le mur de sa cuisine. Il toussa pendant plusieurs minutes, inquiétant Naruto qui s'était arrêté de parler, sur le coup de la surprise.

Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto. Secrètement, depuis le milieu du lycée — cela datait de cinq ans. Mais comment lui avouer et ne pas passer pour...pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Un pédé, une tapette ? Se l'avouer à lui-même n'avait pas été facile, alors au principal concerné... Cela relevait de la mission impossible.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais... C'est bon. J'ai juste une question pour toi Naruto. Pourquoi tu m'a prévenu aussi tard que tu t'engageais dans l'armée ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'avais peur de ta réaction. Je crois.

\- De ma réaction ? Depuis quand t'as peur de ma réaction ? Tu te gênais pas pour me dire mes quatre vérités, avant.

\- T'es devenu secret Sasuke. Toi non plus tu ne me dis plus rien.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on s'éloigne autant ? Pour qu'on ne se dise plus rien ? »

Naruto ne répondis rien, regarda droit devant lui et demanda une seconde bière à son ami. Celui-ci lui donna et le blond la but d'une seule gorgée avant de se refocaliser sur les yeux sombres de Sasuke.

« - J'avais peur de ne pas avoir assez cran pour m'engager si je t'en parlais avant. J'avais peur que tu me fasses rester.

\- Mais depuis quand t'as peur de moi ? Depuis quand, Naruto ?

\- Depuis que je t'aime. »

Si Sasuke avait encore eu de la bière dans les mains, il l'aurai à nouveau recraché sur le mur en face de lui. Il s'attendait pas à ça. Pas du tout.

« - Arrête. C'est l'alcool qui parle.

\- Non. Je suis sérieux. La bière servait à me donner du courage. »

Sasuke se plongea dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et y lut la vérité. Il ne mentait pas. Il etait sérieux. Il etait réellement amoureux de lui. Lui. Rien que lui.

« - Oh putain de merde, murmura Sasuke en se décollant de sa place, contre les placards de la cuisine »

Il s'approcha rapidement de son ami - pouvait-il l'appeler encore ainsi - et l'embrassa, comme ça. L'autre fut surpris quelques secondes avant de sourire à travers le baiser et de répondre. Il se prolongea et devint plus passionné, plus sensuel.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de parler. Lorsque Naruto tentait de prendre la parole, il collait à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

Il finit quand même par se laisser faire et débuta alors une longue conversation sur l'origine de leurs sentiments mutuels. Naruto expliqua tout en détails, de la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti quand ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège, à la transformation de leur amitié en cet amour déroutant qu'il lui vouait. Sasuke parla un peu, racontant dans les grandes lignes le fil de ses pensées et comment il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de son imbecile de meilleur ami. Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la nuit, leurs discussions entre coupées par des baisers rapides, souvent donnés par Naruto. Ce dernier oublia presque qu'il était en perm et qu'il devait rentrer à Fort Bliss le lendemain matin et partir en mission trois jours plus tard.

_« Crétin. Tu m'as même pas dis où t'allais. Tu fais chier quand tu t'y mets. » _

_« Une semaine et toujours rien. Soit. T'as intérêt a avoir une bonne excuse. Parce que j'ai pas envie d'entretenir une relation avec ta boîte vocale. » _

_« Cinq putain de semaine. Presque six. Un mois et demi et toujours rien. J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule Naruto. Y a pas intérêt. » _

_« J'ai vu. Les infos. L'attaque de votre camp, en Afghanistan. Les prisonniers. Toi, avec le général Jubî et ce mec étrange aux cheveux rouges sangs. T'es un crétin Naruto. Faut que tu revienne et pas les pieds en avant. Je te veux en un seul morceau. Et vivant » _

_« Général Killer Bee à l'appareil. Vous êtes apparemment le référent du soldat Uzumaki. Nous souhaitons vous informer qu'il a été retrouvé par la Delta Force et reprit aux mains de rebelles qui l'avaient enlevés. Il sera rapatrié tout d'abord en Allemagne pour un check-up médical puis à Fort Bliss. Si vous souhaitez venir le voir, veuillez contacter le personnel qui s'occupe des visiteurs, dans la base. Veuillez recevoir toute ma joie d'avoir retrouvé un soldat aussi compétent » _

_« Ouais... Sasuke, c'est moi. Le crétin. J'suis rentré. Et je veux te voir. Alors ramène toi. Parce que je vais pas continuer a parler à ta boîte vocale. » _

Il lâcha son téléphone, le fourra dans la poche de son jeans, attrapa sa veste, ses clefs de moto et fila.

Parce que lui non plus ne voulait pas répondre à travers une boîte vocale.


	6. Chapter 5

Seven

_Sasuke _

Il y a du sang. Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur moi, sur les autres. Sur mes habits. Sur mon visage. C'est affreux. Mais je l'ai voulu. Moi. Pas mes parents. Pas mon frère. Moi. Mais je n'en peux plus. Vraiment plus. Sur le champ de bataille, j'ai envie de m'arrêter face aux tirs ennemis et me laisser trouer comme un gruyère. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Non. Parce que sinon, j'aurai pris mon propre flingue et je m'en serai tirée une dans la crâne. C'est juste que j'en aie marre.

_Naruto _

J'ai jamais voulu être soldat. Du moins, au début. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. J'ai jamais été brillant en cours, mais j'ai toujours fait des étincelles en sport. Alors la vieille conseillère d'orientation m'a justement conseillé de me renseigner sur la carrière militaire — j'ai eu la subite l'impression d'être dans la Sims en parlant comme ça. Au début, ça me plaisait pas. Pas du tout. J'avais cette horrible sensation d'être de la chair à canons. Mais après, oh oui bien après, j'ai découvert de véritables personnes derrière tous ces flingues. Je suis venu parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je suis resté parce que je me suis fait des amis.

_Sakura_

J'ai toujours rêvé d'être médecin. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'avais mon stéthoscope en plastique et je prenais les pouls de ma mère. Une fois au lycée, je me suis donné les moyens de réussir. Je travaillais presque toutes les soirées pour avoir les meilleures notes et être repérée par de grandes universités. C'est une fois dans le cursus qu'une carrière de médecin militaire m'a été proposée. La première idée qui m'était venue, c'était de dire non. Mais après réflexion... Après réflexion, soigner des soldats qui se battent pour la nation me paraissait la plus belle chose qui soit. Alors j'ai dit oui.

_Sasuke _

Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être un extraterrestre. Un homme tout vert avec huit jambes et six bras. Parce que personne me comprend. Personne ne veut me comprendre. J'ai envie d'être soldat. Vraiment. Et je veux pas déserter, parce que c'est immoral. Mais j'en peux plus. Les autres. Les autres me regardent avec leurs grands yeux et ils me jugent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font plus que ça. Jugement, jugement, jugement. Surtout une certaine paire d'yeux bleus. Eux, ils me jugent à longueur de journée. Alors j'ai craqué. Et je lui ai fichu mon coup de poing dans le nez.

_Naruto _

J'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais parfois, les regards ça se contrôle pas. Ce gars-là, avec son regard de dépressif et son physique de chanteur émotionnellement atteint qui fait tomber toutes les jeunes filles en fleur, il m'insupporte. Et plus que tout, il me dégoûte. Je sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je sais ce qu'il pense de la vie. Je sais ce qu'il voit en nous regardant. Ça me plait pas. Alors, quand il est venu me frapper, j'ai répliqué.

_Sakura_

Les bagarres sont peu fréquentes. J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à les comprendre. Ces soldats ne se battent ils pas suffisamment dans toute une vie, il faut qu'ils recommencent une fois que les fusils se sont tus ? Parfois, je ne les comprends pas. Pourquoi se battre alors qu'ils passent leurs vies à le faire, et qui, parfois, meurent ? Les deux soldats qui m'ont été amenés paraissent sur le point d'exploser tant ils retiennent leur colère l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ils ne sont pas vraiment amochés mais leurs arcades saignent beaucoup. J'ai donné une pochette de glaçons au blond et bandé le haut du crâne du brun. Sa beauté glaciale et ses yeux noirs comme du charbon m'envoutent. J'ai l'impression de retourner en pleine adolescence, où je m'amourachais du premier venu qui avait eu le malheur de me taper dans l'œil. Je me promets tout de même de me renseigner sur lui. Soldat Uchiha.

_Sasuke _

L'infirmière nous a regardés d'un mauvais œil, le blond et moi. J'ai eus l'impression d'être scanné et c'est une sensation déroutante. J'ai appris le nom des yeux bleus. Uzumaki. Je sais qu'il ne va pas sortir de ma tête de sitôt, ni même de ma vie. Même unité, même dortoir, j'ai l'impression que le destin joue contre moi. Et j'ai un mot pour lui. Tu sais le destin, je déteste jouer. Je préfère gagner. Et crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour être gagnant. Tout.

_Naruto _

J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de m'acharner sur les gens. Je suis plutôt sympa quand je m'y mets. Tous les autres gars et les rares filles de la compagnie le pensent. Sauf ce gars-là apparemment. Uchiha. Un nom de prétentieux. Un nom de fils à papa qui veut montrer sa valeur en s'engageant, croyant sans doute que la gloire s'achète. Que la vie s'achète. Et il a le culot de dire qu'il s'est engagé tout seul et qu'il en a simplement marre d'être ici mais qu'il n'est pas suicidaire. Fou-toi de moi. Je ne supporte pas les menteurs, les hypocrites et tout ceux de cette race-là. Ils méritent même pas d'être humain, encore moins de se battre pour leurs pays.

_Sakura _

Ils sont revenus. Plusieurs fois. Le nez cassé, les arcades en sang, les yeux au beurre noir. Et ils ont écopé d'un avertissement. Mais ils continuent, encore et encore à se chercher, à se trouver. Le blond me parle. J'ai appris qu'il s'appelle Naruto. Par contre le brun. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un mur et ma seule envie, c'est de le frapper pour qu'il se brise en milles morceaux. Mais si je fais ça, premièrement je ruinerais mes chances avec lui et deuxièmement je ne serais pas mieux que Naruto. Alors je me tais, j'applique mes bandages et mes pansements et je me demande intérieurement quand est-ce qu'ils vont revenir.

_Sasuke _

Le général nous a convoqués dans son bureau. Naruto — c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle — et moi. Il nous a fait comprendre que si on arrêtait pas, on était radié des forces militaires. J'y vois un moyen de sortie pour moi mais Uzumaki n'est pas de mon avis. Il a froncé les sourcils en me regardant et si le général n'avait pas été là, il m'aurait sauté dessus. Le général nous a parlé d'un projet de l'armée. Des unités spéciales de trois personnes, surentrainées, qui agissent dans l'ombre de l'armée régulière. Le blond et moi, on est sélectionnés.

_Naruto _

Faut pas qu'il fasse tout foirer. Sasuke. Le brun suicidaire au nom de famille de prétentieux. Faut pas qu'il fasse tout foirer. J'ai envie d'être dans ces équipes. J'ai envie d'être sur le terrain. Mais j'ai pas envie d'être avec lui. Je veux être avec mes amis. Le général a annoncé la composition des équipes. Il y en a dix, numérotées de One à Ten. Je suis dans la septième. Seven.

_Sakura _

J'ai vu mon prénom sur la liste. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je ne suis qu'un simple médecin. J'ai demandé des explications. Des capacités exceptionnelles de réaction en zone de trauma et un entraînement militaire digne des soldats de l'armée. Voila ce que j'ai. Je n'y crois pas trop, mais je me plie aux ordres et j'obtempère. Je suis dans la septième équipe. Seven.

_Sasuke_

Le destin est un salaud qui aime jouer avec moi. Un putain de salaud. D'abord, on me colle dans une liste des meilleurs soldats de la base sans que je ne demande rien, mis à part partir sans trop de dommages physiques et mentaux. Après on m'assigne à une équipe composée d'un guignol et d'un médecin malabar. Je crois que le destin a gagné. Mais je n'abandonne pas si facilement. Ça non. Je continue de jouer. T'as gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre, mon cher.

_Naruto_

J'ai la subite impression que la chance m'a quittée. Elle a prit ses longues jambes et elle s'est enfuie très très loin de moi. Je suis avec Sasuke. Sur le terrain, en mission. Le médecin aux cheveux roses est là aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Au début, je pensais qu'il fallait un médecin par équipe. Et puis j'ai regardé les autres. Nous sommes les seuls avec un médical. Quitte avoir une fille, je préfère qu'elle soit entraînée au combat. Sakura me fait presque pitié dans son uniforme noir, celui qu'on nous a donné. Je pense qu'on va se faire manger tout cru.

_Sakura_

Ils me regardent. Tous ces soldats dans leurs uniformes, ils me regardent. Et ils me jugent. Encore et toujours. Je ne sais moi même plus ce que fais parmi eux, dans un uniforme qui ne me correspond pas. J'ai envie de l'arracher et de remettre ma blouse. Naruto sourit, Sasuke tire une tête d'enterrement. Il me fait presque aussi pitié que moi-même.

_Sasuke_

Première mission. On est envoyés de nuit, sur un terrain qu'on ne connaît pas pour aller espionner on ne sait qui faire on ne sait quoi. Personne n'est à l'aise, personne ne parle. On a l'air de trois paumés dans des uniformes trop grands pour eux qui vont à l'abattoir. Tout ce qu'on va récolter, c'est la mort. Unité d'élite. Quelle drôle d'appellation. Je dirais plutôt abattoir déguisé. Le général nous a menti. On lui a jamais enseigné que ce n'est pas bien ?

_Naruto_

Je suis touché. Un des gus qu'on devait espionner m'a vu et il m'a tiré une balle dans le bras. Je pisse le sang, Sasuke se fout de moi en faisant un rictus moqueur. J'ai encore envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Ce mec est un con. Par contre, Sakura est efficace sur le terrain. Elle a tout suite sorti des bandages et une affreuse pince pour extraire la balle de mon bras. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais au moins, j'ai plus de métal dans le bras. Et Sasuke se marre toujours.

_Sakura_

Je trouve les rires de Sasuke déplacés. Naruto est notre coéquipier, qu'on le veuille ou non. Il faut prendre soin de lui s'il est blessé et avoir de la compassion. On est pas des machines bonnes qu'à tuer. On est humains merde ! On a des sentiments. C'est ce que j'ai crié à Sasuke. Il s'est tu d'un seul coup. Je pense que j'ai trouvé un poing sensible. Le mur a une fissure bien cachée.

_Sasuke_

Itachi. Mon grand frère. Mon grand frère a dit exactement les mêmes mots à sa compagnie pour l'encourager à se battre. Il leur a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des machines. Qu'ils avait des sentiments. Mais que c'était leur devoir de se battre pour leur pays. Qu'ils avaient choisi de faire ça. Et que s'il le fallait, ils donneraient leurs vies pour lui. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Il est mort le jour même, lui et toute sa compagnie. Et moi, j'en faisais parti. J'étais avec eux. Je me suis retrouvé avec le sang de mon grand frère, mon modèle, sur le visage, les vêtements et les mains, parce qu'il avait sauté sur une mine juste devant moi. Un pas de plus, et c'est moi qui me retrouvait en petits morceaux. Avant qu'il ferme les yeux, le ventre troué et les deux bras en moins, il m'a dit quelque chose. Deux phrases qui m'ont marquées à jamais. N'oublie jamais qui tu es. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoique tu fasse, petit frère. C'est pour ça que quand Sakura s'est mise à me hurler dessus comme si j'étais du poisson pourri, je me suis raidis, non pas à cause du ton employé mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'elle disait. Et puis j'ai pleuré. Comme une gonsesse. Comme le putain d'humain que je suis.

_Naruto_

Tout d'un coup, il me fait plus pitié. Le chanteur emo. Parce que ce n'est pas une machine. Ce n'est qu'un simple humain, comme nous. Il a parlé. Il nous a expliqué. L'histoire avec son frère. Ses deux parents qui sont devenus de vraies machines droguées au travail après cet événement. Son père qui le regardait avec dégoût, sa mère avec tristesse. Et ce funeste jour où, excédés du poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules, ils se sont tués. Tout d'un coup, j'ai tout compris. Tout d'un coup, tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ce mec souffre le martyr. Et il me ressemble. Bien plus que je ne le pensais.

_Sakura_

Les mots de Sasuke m'ont traversés de part en part, comme si je m'étais empalée dessus. Moi aussi j'ai eu envie pleurer. Pleurer cette famille brisée. Pleurer son grand frère, ses parents désespérés. Il a continué à parler. Il a expliqué qu'il ne voulait plus rester dans l'armée pour ne pas finir comme son frère et devenir aussi fou que ses parents. Si la mort le libèrerait de cette souffrance, alors il l'acceptait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il n'est pas suicidaire, il aime la vie et son travail. Il attends juste une libération. Avec Naruto on s'est regardé. Il a l'air aussi touché que moi par l'histoire de Sasuke. Alors on lui a dit quelque chose qu'on pense vraiment, là bien caché au fond de nos cœurs meurtris par le désespoir et la résignation. On lui a dit qu'on était une équipe et que cette libération pouvait venir de nous.

_Sasuke_

J'ai jamais autant parlé. Je me suis jamais confié. Sur quoi que se soit. A qui que se soit. Mais ces deux-là, ces quasis étrangers, ils m'inspirent confiance. Ils m'inspirent quelque chose que je ne connais même plus. Ils m'inspirent de l'amitié. J'ai toujours eu du dédain, pour tout le monde. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'amis dans ma vie et les seuls que j'ai eu sont morts avec mon frère. Et cette amitié est déroutante, parce qu'elle me prend au cœur, sans prévenir, sans vouloir le moins du monde repartir. C'est puissant, c'est nouveau, c'est réel. J'ai presque l'impression de rêver. Alors je souris. Pas d'un grand sourire d'idiot comme Naruto, mais d'un discret, signé de ma patte.

_Naruto_

Après cette mission, on a eu plein d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. On est diablement efficaces. Sakura est super forte, quand elle le veut. Et Sasuke. Sasuke est un con prétentieux, semi suicidaire, avec une histoire de famille qui ferait déprimer le plus heureux des clowns mais derrière tout ces qualificatifs se cache un humain qui souffre trop et qui veut juste qu'on le libère. La première fois qu'il a souri, mon cœur a raté un battement. La première fois que j'ai lu ce qu'il écrit, j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer. La première fois qu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux sans flancher, sans se détourner, laissant simplement parler ses émotions, je suis tombé amoureux. Comme ça, sans que je demande rien. Parfois, la vie aime faire des cadeaux. Parfois on veut pas de ces cadeaux. Et parfois, on se rends compte qu'on a plus que besoin. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'arrive.

_Sakura_

Naruto et Sasuke sont devenus mes meilleurs amis. Parfois, on se rends compte qu'on a pas besoin de beaucoup d'autre chose pour être heureux. Moi en tout cas, c'est le cas. J'ai abandonné la conquête du cœur de Sasuke. Je crois qu'il est déjà pris. Et depuis longtemps.

_Sasuke_

Merde. J'suis amoureux. C'est problématique. Je sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Naruto. Je suis amoureux de Naruto. Maintenant que je le sais, faut que je lui dise. Maintenant tout de suite. Et puis je me fous de sa réaction. J'ai besoin de le faire. J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est ce que je recherche. Cette liberté. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi la liberté ?

_Naruto_

Il vient. Le prétentieux, il vient me voir. Je gribouille quelque chose sur un vieux carnet que j'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires. Je ne trouve pas ça très beau, mais au moins ça me détends. Sasuke est droit devant moi. Je vois qu'il hésite. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que c'est mignon. Mais décidément, mignon et lui ne vont pas dans la même phrase. Je le regarde, attendant une quelconque réaction. Alors il s'abaisse à ma hauteur, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, de ce regard qui ne vaut rien de bon et il m'embrasse. Il oublie les mots, il oublie ce qu'il était venu me dire. Au début, je reste les bras ballants, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il prend ça pour un refus — et il ose encore me dire que je suis le mec le plus idiot qu'il n'est jamais connu. Du coup, c'est à moi de prendre les devants. Je l'attrape par le bras avant qu'il ne file et je le ramène contre mes lèvres. Là, c'est lui qu'est surpris. Yeux de poisson et tout. Je souris contre ses lèvres, parce que j'ai envie de rire de sa tête mais ça serais pas bien vu, je pense. Je crois que le prétentieux a comprit le message. Il bouge ses lèvres contre les miennes, il attrape mes cheveux et je fais de même. Voila, maintenant, on a l'air de deux tarés en manque de baiser. Maintenant, manque plus que Sakura nous voient et saute partout en nous félicitant et notre équipe devra être renommée l'équipe des évadés de l'asile. Mais bon, la folie, y a que ça de vrai.

_Sakura_

Je les vois. Je suis cachée, mais je les vois. Et la seule chose sui me vient à l'esprit, ce n'est pas beurk ou séparez les, c'est simplement enfin. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Alors je sors de ma cachette en souriant, je cours vers eux — ce qui les fait se décoller — et je les prends dans mes bras. Parce que mes deux meilleurs amis sont enfin libres et heureux. Et que moi aussi.

_Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura_

On sait ce que vous allez dire. On est des monstres. On passe notre vie à ôter la vie des gens. Et pire que tout, on dit que c'est pour la nation, pour votre bien à vous, qui êtes en ville et faites un travail que vous qualifiez de normal. Mais vous savez, c'est dur les premières fois. Ça l'est toujours les suivantes. Parfois, on peut devenir fou de culpabilité, s'enfuir, ou se mettre une balle dans la tête. Parfois on tient bon. Grâce à la musique, au chant, à l'écriture, au dessin. On s'accroche à notre bouée et surtout, sous aucun prétexte, on ne la lâche. Pour nous, notre bouée à été notre équipe. Parce qu'on est peut-être pas les meilleur, les plus doués, les plus beaux, ou les plus on se ne sait quoi, mais au moins, et demandez aux autres équipes qui vous diront pas le contraire, on est les plus soudés. Et pour nous, c'est l'essentiel.


	7. Chapter 6

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. C'est dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui, c'est dingue. C'est dingue parce que je crève de trouille derrière une scène improvisée alors que je passe mes journées à risquer de me faire trouer comme un gruyère par les balles ennemies. J'ai peur d'un public, j'ai peur d'un micro, d'une lumière qui va m'éblouir, et de ma guitare, ma vieille gratte que j'ai achetée avec ma première prime.

Pour être totalement honnête, je n'ai pas seulement peur de ça. Et non, je ne vais pas faire la liste des choses qui me font flipper. Ce qui me fait avoir les jambes comme du coton, c'est la chanson que je vais chanter. Et puis la personne pour qui je vais le faire aussi. C'est surtout d'elle dont j'ai peur. Cette peur irrationnelle, qui n'a même pas lieu d'exister. Cette peur que j'avais avant, que j'ai finie par perdre et qui est revenue me hanter il y a quelques temps.

Parfois, j'aimerai revenir en arrière, refuser de chanter à cette petite soirée entre soldats, la veille de notre retour au pays. Parfois, j'aimerais simplement savoir faire autre chose que bien chanter. Je sais pas, dessiner, écrire, sculpter ou savoir imiter des gens. Parfois, j'aimerais juste être une autre personne dans le même corps. Parfois, j'aimerais tout gommer, tout recommencer. Repartir à zéro.

La fille qui chantait avant moi vient de finir et les dernières notes résonnent dans notre caserne aménagée pour l'occasion. Elle passe derrière le petit rideau derrière lequel je me trouve et me voit, les jambes tremblotantes. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, ses yeux verts brillent de joie, et elle me donne une tape dans le dos, pour finalement me pousser sur scène, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres. Dans mon dos, elle murmure :

« Tu vas y arriver Naruto »

Avant de rentrer totalement dans la lumière, je lui réponds, mon propre sourire collé sur les lèvres

« Depuis quand tu es devin Sakura ? »

Elle mime un petit rire et contourne les coulisses pour aller se placer dans la salle.

Et moi, aussi mou que la gelée étrange de la cantine, je m'avance dans la lumière, plissant les yeux pour ne me brûler les rétines. La première chose que je fais, c'est chercher son visage dans l'assistance, ce même visage qui ne parle à personne, sauf à Sakura et à moi. Son visage à lui. Quand je finis par le voir, j'esquisse un sourire, vais attraper ma guitare sur son piédestal, me présente à la foule – je suis étonnement connu, c'est étrange – et prononce enfin le titre de ma chanson.

_« Coldplay, The Scientist »_

Certain se regardent, se demandant s'ils la connaissent, d'autres sourient et lui, lui fronce ses sourcils noirs. Il a déjà compris. C'est marrant, il a toujours été plus intelligent et malin que moi. Je m'installe devant le micro, sur la petite chaise déjà utilisée par Sakura avant moi et je gratouille les premières notes.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads are a science apart_

Et je ne le lâche pas des yeux, laissant les souvenirs revenir, m'envahir et prendre toute la place. Parce que cette chanson, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la chante.

_J'étais au lycée, dans ce genre de lycée de banlieue qui a tellement mauvaise réputation que certains profs ont peur de franchir la grille. On y était tous regroupés, avec mes amis et franchement, c'était pas si nul que ça. Sakura faisait partie d'eux, comme lui. Juste avant qu'on quitte le lycée pour de bon, après notre bac, il y a eu une sorte de petite fête, avec une scène ouverte. J'ai été poussé par mes amis pour m'inscrire, moi et ma jolie voix. Je l'ai faite au piano, parce qu'on était dans la salle de chant et qu'il y avait pas de guitare au lycée – mais un gigantesque piano à queue, parce que l'administration était trop logique. J'ai chanté cette chanson. Les filles ont pleuré, je savais pas si c'était sur le coup de l'émotion de quitter le lycée ou à cause des paroles. Et puis lui, lui me regardait, me lâchait pas des yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être sondé de toutes parts. C'était déroutant et en même temps, tellement enivrant. J'avais pas choisi cette chanson pour lui, j'avais choisi cette chanson pour personne d'ailleurs, j'avais été un peu pris au dépourvu. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'après mettre fait acclamer par toutes les personnes présentes, il est venu me parler, le visage grave et les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait aussi pleuré. On était dans la cour, à l'écart des autres – c'est lui qui avait insisté. Il a d'abord complimenté ma chanson, puis ma voix – j'avais peur qu'il continue sur la qualité des luminaires pour gagner du temps et retarder ce qu'il avait à me dire. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il a commencé à regarder ses pieds et il a sorti, avec une toute petite voix. _

_« Je t'aime Naruto »_

_Sur le coup, j'ai éclaté de rire. Vraiment. Je crois pas qu'il ait apprécié, parce qu'il m'a foutu une beigne en pleine tête. _

_« T'es con »_

_J'ai réussi à me calmer, et à le rattraper avant qu'il se carapate sans me donner d'explications. _

_« Sérieusement, t'es sérieux ? enfin, je veux dire, t'es vraiment sérieux ? _

_\- D'après toi ? Réfléchis un peu. Ecoute ta chanson »_

_Il s'est passé un truc étrange dans ma tête, comme si je faisais un reboot de toute ma chanson, comme sur un enregistreur, avec les cassettes, où les paroles passent super vite, en accéléré. Et puis j'ai compris. J'ai mis ma main derrière ma tête, je les regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai demandé, avec le même genre de voix que celle qu'il avait utilisée. _

_« Dis, Sasuke, je peux réfléchir ? »_

Les souvenirs s'envolent aussi rapidement qu'ils sont venus et j'entame le refrain, faisant aller plus vite mes mains sur la guitare.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Je sais qu'il me regarde toujours, parce que moi, je le fais. Parce que je vois ses yeux briller, parce que je vois les mêmes souvenirs défiler derrière ses pupilles aussi noires que le charbon. Alors je continue encore de chanter, je continue de le regarder, je continue de me souvenir. Le deuxième couplet arrive trop rapidement à mon goût. C'est celui il dont parlait lorsqu'il s'est déclaré.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do no speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_On était au plein milieu de l'été, au bord de la piscine municipale. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, comme depuis la fin du lycée. Je réfléchis, je réfléchis et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Parce que Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, parce que l'année prochaine, on sera sans doute séparé avec nos études différentes. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit un garçon qui me dérange – parce que je suis bi – mais ce que ça pourrait entraîner sur notre amitié, sur la cohésion de notre groupe, avec Sakura. Elle était à côté de moi, me regardant tristement. Et Sasuke n'était même pas là. _

_« Il te manque pas à toi, le grincheux de service ? j'avais demandé à mon amie_

_-_ _Si, mais que veux-tu, il ne souhaite pas nous voir tant que monsieur n'a pas sa réponse. D'ailleurs, tu comptes lui donner, un de ces jours ? _

_\- J'y réfléchis, j'te promet, c'est juste que… j'en sais rien. _

_\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens présentement vis-à-vis de lui ? Là maintenant j'entends. _

_\- Il me manque. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur, d'être une guitare sans corde, un piano sans touches. Ça fait mal. _

_\- Je crois que tu l'as ta réponse, répond t-elle dans un grand sourire. Allez, file lui dire !_

_\- T'es sûre ? Tu crois vraiment que je…_

_\- Mais oui ! » _

_Je m'étais levé, éclaboussant Sakura au passage. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi vite pour sortir de la piscine. Parce que dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte de la maison de Sasuke, essoufflé et complètement trempé. C'est pas lui qui m'avait ouvert, mais son grand frère. Je l'avais limite agressé pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il m'avait indiqué la chambre et j'avais couru dans les escaliers, manquant de peu de me manger les marches dans le pif. J'ai ouvert sa porte à la volée, ce qui a dû le faire sursauter, le pauvre et je l'ai regardé, les joues rouges et le souffle court. _

_« Je... Si t'es pas là, constamment avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un piano sans touches, un écrivain sans stylo, un voilier sans voile. J'ai pas l'impression d'être complet. D'ailleurs, c'est pas une impression, c'est la réalité. Sans toi, j'suis pas complet. C'est comme dans la chanson, je crois que je t'ai mis à part, mais dans le bon sens. Alors… alors… » _

_J'avais repris mon souffle et regardais partout, sauf à l'endroit où Sasuke se trouvait. J'ai commencé à chanter une phrase du deuxième couplet. _

_« __Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me__» _

_Il s'est pas fait prier. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il n'attendait que ça. Et dans un certain sens, je crois que moi aussi. _

Et maintenant, je crois que sa seule attente, c'est que ma chanson se termine le plus rapidement possible. Il me fixe toujours avec ses yeux plus noirs que n'importe quelle caverne. J'entame alors le deuxième refrain, et je vois qu'il se radoucit, parce qu'il sait que c'est bientôt fini, que son calvaire va prendre fin et mes espérances seront bientôt flinguées, trouées et gisantes au sol, complètement mortes. Et moi, je serais là, à les regarder se vider de leur sang, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour arrêter le massacre. Je sais que j'aurais beau essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie, le sang continuera de couler.

Le refrain se termine et je commence les onomatopées de fin. Et là, je le vois s'en aller, prendre ses cliques et ses claques et quitter la caserne. J'en crois pas mes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la berlue, d'être en pleine hallucination. Il se retourne même pas. Je finis du plus vite que je puisse, m'excuse auprès de mon auditoire et saute de la scène, partant à la suite de Sasuke.

« Hé ! je lui crie, oubliant le monde autour de moi, t'es gonflé de te barrer comme ça ! J'avais même pas fini !

\- J'm'en fou Naruto, j'en pouvais plus. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris de chanter cette _foutue _chanson ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, tu sais. Et puis, elle est importante pour moi, elle fait partie des souvenirs que je ne souhaite, sous aucun prétexte, oublier. Elle raconte ce que je suis incapable de dire, ce que je suis incapable de _te _dire.

\- Mais tu comprends rien, espèce de crétin ! Je t'ai dit qu'entre nous, il n'y _avait plus rien. _Rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là dedans ?

\- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est ce qui te prends de mettre fin comme ça à notre relation, sans un gramme d'explications. Tu crois quoi, que je fais faire le brave petit soldat que je suis, hocher la tête, faire oui mon colonel et passer à autre chose, effaçant ma mémoire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Je suis pas une machine, merde, je réponds, ma voix partant sous le coup de l'émotion

\- Quand j'ai décidé d'en finir avec toi, c'était réfléchis, crois-moi. Tu veux des explications, soit, je te les donne. Est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé de penser à notre avenir ? A ce qu'on fera dans cinq ou dix ans ? S'il y aura eu du progrès entre nous, du progrès dans cette fichue guerre qui ne s'arrête pas, du progrès de que sais-je encore. Je suis quelqu'un qui réfléchit énormément, à la base, je suis un scientifique. D'ailleurs, petit anecdote, j'ai décidé de me déclarer ce jour-là au lycée à cause du titre de ta chanson. Parce qu'elle me parlait à moi, le petit scientifique qui voulait faire de grandes choses après être sorti de la prison du lycée. Mais là, en t'écoutant ce soir, tu sais ce que j'entendais ? J'entendais que j'avais eu raison. Alors oui, la chanson n'a pas tord. Je m'imaginais pas que ça allait être dur, mais je m'imaginais pas que ça allait être facile aussi. A vrai dire, à cette époque, je m'imaginais pas grand chose, j'étais un ambitieux gosse de dix-huit ans en quête de reconnaissance, qui se cherchait plus qu'autre chose. Mais cette période de recherche est terminée maintenant. Je sais qui je suis, ce que je suis. Je suis quelqu'un de pragmatique, qui pense à l'avenir et pas au passé. Et toi, tu fais partie de ce passé. Le _nou_s qui a existé fait aussi partie de ce passé. Tu seras toujours un ami, Naruto, un compagnon d'arme et un très bon soldat. Mais pas plus. Il faut que tu t'y fasses.

\- Et ton cœur dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que t'en fais, hein, qu'est-ce qu'il devient dans tout ton pragmatisme et ta science ? Tu le fais taire, tu l'oublie, tu fais comme s'il existait pas, alors qu'il te le montre, qu'il existe, en battant comme un fou dans ta petite cage thoracique. Tu ne m'écoutes pas Sasuke. Reprends ce fameux deuxième couplet, celui que je t'ai récité en me déclarant à mon tour. Les deux vers suivant, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent hein ? Que les battements de mon cœur sont plus puissants et plus forts que tes questions de pragmatisme et de science. »

Je m'avance vers lui, et pose ma main sur son cœur. Comme je le savais, il bat plus vite que la normale. Lui, au moins, il peut pas me mentir, il peut pas me sortir des discours pragmatiques et scientifiques au possible.

« Tu vois, tu entends ? Ton cœur, tu sais, cet organe que chaque être humain possède, bah il bat fort. Il s'en fou de ce que tu dis, il s'en fou de tes pensées de petit scientifique qui veut avancer dans la vie. Par contre, j'ai la nette impression qu'il ne s'en fou pas que je sois là, que je compte pour lui. Et tiens, écoute le mien – je lui attrape la main et la pose sur mon torse – il fait de même, il bat rapidement. Je ne remets pas en doute tes questions sur l'avenir parce qu'il m'arrive de me poser les mêmes. Mais je t'interdis de me laisser de côté. D'accord, je fais partie de ton passé. Mais je fais également partie de ton présent, et toi, toi et tous tes défauts, toi et tes pensées étranges, toi, tout simplement, tu fais partie de mon avenir. Mieux encore, tu es mon avenir. C'est ce que je souhaite par dessus tout. Même si cet avenir est très court, même si demain on se fait trouer la peau comme des gruyères, même si je meurs et que tu restes, tu feras quand même partie de mon avenir. »

Il ne dit rien, et je continue, me rapprochant encore plus de lui – je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage maintenant.

« Je t'aime connard, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu dans la cour de récrée de notre école maternelle, avec tes cheveux en queue de canard. Je t'ai aimé quand tu as commencé à me chercher, je t'ai aimé quand on est devenus amis, quand Sakura est venue se greffer au groupe, je t'ai aimé quand on a grandi, quand on a perdu nos parents dans cet accident de voiture. Je t'ai aimé quand on passé tout notre temps ensembles parce que personne ne nous comprenait, je t'ai aimé quand on est partis au lycée, je t'ai aimé plus qu'un autre jour quand tu m'as dit que toi aussi, tu étais amoureux de moi. Je t'ai aimé quand, avec Sakura, on est passés devant cette caserne, qu'on s'est regardés et qu'on s'est compris sans se parler. Je t'ai aimé la première fois où je t'ai vu en uniforme. Je t'ai aimé tout court. Présentement, au jour d'aujourd'hui, dans ce froid d'hiver, les cheveux au vent et à quelques centimètres de toi, je t'aime. Et même si tu te fais couper une jambe, un bras, que tu perds un œil ou la moitié de ta figure, je t'aimerai. Je t'aime au passé, au présent et au futur. »

Je crois avoir fait mon petit effet, parce que tout d'un coup, il ne dit plus rien. Je lui ai coupé le caquet avec ma tirade. Fier de moi, je souris, et je franchis enfin les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Ses lèvres si froides m'ont tellement manquées. Lui, il reste inactif, les bras dans le vide. J'entends presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner et retourner dans sa tête et je sens encore son cœur battre au creux de ma main. Comme je me l'imaginais, il finit par me repousser, les yeux brillants. La peur m'envahit à nouveau, cette traitresse. Parce que ce regard, je le connais bien. Soit il se retourne sans un mot, soit il me fonce dessus et me cogne jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie dans un état lamentable. Quand je le vois avancer vers moi, j'ai presque envie de fermer les yeux et de me protéger le visage avec mes mains. Mais je reste bien droit, face à lui, ne le lâchant pas. Il se poste juste devant moi, à la même position où j'étais juste avant.

« T'es chiant Naruto, putain ce que t'es chiant. Parce qu'avec ton petit discours, affreusement mielleux d'ailleurs, tu… Comment tu fais, hein, comment tu fais pour me faire changer d'avis, pour me faire abandonner toutes mes fichues convictions mal placées rien qu'en t'écoutant déblatérer tes fichues conneries, qui me touchent pas du tout, sois en sûr, et parce que tu me regardes là, avec tes grands yeux bleus, bien trop bleus d'ailleurs, sérieux tu mets des lentilles en plus ou quoi, et puis tu m'embrasses avec tes lèvres, bon sang tes lèvres…qui… putain mais j'en perds mes mots. Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ?

\- _« Je t'aime Naruto, est-ce qu'on peut recommencer ? »_ je réponds avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais pas du to… »

Il se stoppe au milieu de son mot, me regarde droit dans les yeux et je vois que j'ai réussi. La confirmation arrive juste après, avec une nouvelle phrase, complète cette fois-ci.

« Et puis merde, on s'en fou de la logique, de la science et de tout ça. On s'en fou »

Il m'empoigne violemment les deux joues, monte sur sa pointe des pieds et m'embrasse comme s'il attendait ça depuis des siècles. Mon cœur, mon ventre, tout mon être se retourne dans tous les sens, j'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à cracher des feux d'artifice par la bouche tant je suis heureux. Et dans un coin de mon cerveau, comme une bande son, la bande son de ma vie et de notre histoire, résonne cette petite phrase qui résume tout.

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do no speak as loud as my heart_


End file.
